


The Dare

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Snape Lives, Virgin Harry, Virgin Snape, harry's 18, pining snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: Harry gets dared
Relationships: Harry Potter / Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Dare

"I cant believe i'm going to do this" Harry nervously thought. Its was all Deans fault he should never had played that stupid game of truth or dare.  
Ugh how was he suppose to do this.

Standing outside Snapes office Harry knocked quietly hoping for it to be empty. "Enter" a voice sneered from inside. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door and walked into the room.


	2. Run

Walking slowly into the room Harry sees Snape sitting at his desk grading papers. "Mr.Potter you better have a good explanation for disturbing me" he sneers.

Gulping Harry continues walking slowly towards him not replying. When he reaches the desk Harry quickly jumps onto Snapes lap. "What are you doing" Snape yells  
Still not saying anything Harry turns his head and plants a quick kiss to Snapes cheek.  
Jumping of his teachers lap he runs as quickly as he can out of the room before Snape can react.  
Whew I can't believe I did that Harry laughs running all the way back to gryffindor common room.  
"Lions den" the portrait swings open and everyone turns to look at a flushed and out of breath Harry.  
"Well did you do it" they all yell.  
"Yeah I'm never doing one of your stupid dares again" stomping up to his dorm.  
Lying in his bed Harry thinks about what will happen tomorrow he has double potions first thing.  
Ugh he's so screwed.


	3. Reaction

Sitting stunned at his desk Snape can't believe what just happened. Harry Bloody Potter sat on his lap and kissed him. Him the greasy dungeon bat. Unused to any form of affection Snape finds himself reliving those few seconds.

Thinking about Potters small frame on his lap and those plush lips on his cheek.  
Oh merlin he's not attracted to the boy who lived, he can't be, the brats a menace. Trying to forget the encounter by thinking up the worst detentions possible doesn't help to distract him.

Bloody hell Iam attracted to him. What the hell am I suppose to do. He'll never like me back I'm old enough to be his father and much too ugly for the golden boy.  
Groaning at the worlds cruel joke on him he decides to give up grading for the night. He can't concentrate anyway.

He needs a bloody drink.


	4. Potions

Walking into the potions classroom Harry felt sick, unsure how Snape will react to seeing him.

Taking his seat beside Ron not looking up.  
"Copy down the potion on the board, you have one hour to complete it," Snape glares at the class.

Harry quickly writes down the ingredients and moves to the storeroom to collect them. Taking a peak under his fringe to see Snape sitting at his desk not looking at anyone. He hurries to join Ron.

Jumpy and anxious through the entire lesson Harry manages a fairly decent potion. Hoping for Snape to continue ignoring him. If he's not gonna comment on last night Harry sure as hell isn't.

"Times up,bring your vials to my desk and get out" Snape sneers.  
Getting Ron to bring up his potion Harry starts to relax. 

Breathing a sigh of relieve that class is over Harry rushes out with the rest of his classmates.


	5. Just three months

Having spent the night tossing and turning unable to stop thinking about Potter. Snape got up crankier than normal. Determined to ignore his silly infatuation he got out his lesson plans for the day. Groaning he realised he had eight year gryffindors first period.

There was only one thing to do and that was to completely ignore the brat.  
Getting ready for the day he made his way to his classroom.

Anxiously awaiting potters arrival he tried to tidy up but he could not focus. That damn brat is going to be the death of me he thought. 

Hearing his students entering he looked up seeing Potter with his head down.  
Good that should make things easier.  
They both could forget last nights awful event.

The brat will be gone in three months. He could ignore him until then and never have to see his stupid beautiful face ever again.  
Watching Potter run out of class having not looked at him once he felt a twinge in his heart knowing how stupid he felt. Of course the boy wouldn't truly care about him. It was just another cruel prank.  
The golden boy could never feel the same way about him.

Just three more months he reminded himself. He could do this. Right .


	6. Guilt

Sneaking glances at the head table Harry just couldn't understand what was wrong with Snape. Ever since 'the dare' Snape has been completely ignoring him.  
Harry honestly thought Snape would retaliate in some way, a hex maybe or at least detention for life. But no he wouldn't even look at Harry. He never spoke to him either. And oddest of all the one time they accidently made eye contact Harry could have sworn that Snape blushed.  
Ha can you imagine the dungeon bat blushing, he probably just spent to long in the sun. Yeah that's makes more sense.

At first it was nice not having the greasy git breathing down his neck all the time but it's been two months and it's really starting to freak Harry out. Surely what Harry did couldn't have affected Snape so much. It must be something else.

Ugh great now Harry was starting to feel guilty. Maybe he should apologise.  
After all he would need to get on better with Snape because soon they will be colleagues.  
Yep Harry accepted the position of defense against the dark arts professor.  
He couldn't wait to start teaching. He already had a load of ideas of what to teach.  
Now all he needed to do was sort out this Snape mess.

Maybe he could ask him for advice on teaching!


	7. Almost over

It was almost over. This hell of avoiding the boy at every turn.  
He barely even looked at him, at least not when Potter would notice. Merlin, he was pathetic. Sneaking glances at the golden boy like one of his gushing fans.

Potter seemed not to have noticed a change thank merlin. Although there was one time they made eye contact and he couldn't prevent the slight blush appearing on his sallow cheeks.

Bloody hell he was a grown man he shouldn't be blushing like some virgin even if technically that's what he was. Not that he would ever tell anyone that embarrassing truth. To be fair it's not like it was easy to meet someone being a spy and all for most of his life. And the less said about his unbearably awkward teen years the better. 

Only one month to go.  
Suddenly a knock on his door startled him out of his depressing thoughts. Who could possibly be at his door. Annoyed he growls "Enter".  
Looking at the door and of course it's the one person he just can't get out of his head. Harry Bloody Potter.  
Dear merlin he looks beautiful. Shaking his head, he tries to appear normal.  
"What do you want Potter" he glares at the boy.


	8. Apology

Having decided to make amends with Snape he decided there was no time like the present. Knocking on his door and hearing a voice say enter he walks inside, hopefully Snape will be in a good mood.

"What do you want potter" Snape glares at him.  
Trying not to fidget Harry bravely looks up at him.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the incident,I didn't mean to upset you, it was just a dare. And I thought since we are going to be colleagues we should try to be civil to each other."rushes out of Harry.

Snape just sits there starring at him frozen. "Eh are you okay, sir" Harry nervously asks. Unsure what is wrong with Snape.  
Blinking Snape shakes his head "yes of course in fine, not that it's any of your business"  
"So will you accept my apology" Harry asks again.  
"Fine" Snape angrily replies.  
"If that's all I have work to do"  
"Yes of course" Harry nods and leaves the room. Well that went quite well Harry thought.  
Smiling to himself Harry feels proud. Maybe him and the prickly potions professor might become friends. Laughing Harry thinks that wouldn't be so bad. Even he had to admit how smart Snape is and his snarky comments are kinda funny at least when there not directed at him.  
Yes Harry decides to try to become friends with Snape. But first up he has NEWTs to study for.


	9. Friends?

Dear merlin hasn't he been punished enough. His whole life has been full of pain and suffering. But these past few weeks have been the worst.

After accepting Potters apology and learning the awful news that the brat was going to be a professor. He'll never be rid of the blasted boy who lived.

Even worse Potter has been acting strange. Politely greeting him in the corridors, asking him questions about teaching and worst of all smiling at him with his full lips and beautiful sparkling green eyes. It's been torture with the boy being so friendly.

But how was he suppose to be friends with Harry when all he wants to do is hold him and kiss those plush lips. He's doomed, he's so pathetic. Potter would never go for him. It was all just a dare.  
Trying to ignore how much that thought hurt his heart. No one would ever love him. No one ever has.

He should just stop wallowing in self pity and maybe settle for friendship with Potter. It's the best he'll ever get. Unable to deny the thought of losing those smiles and friendly conversations don't leave an ache in his chest.

Friends. Just friends. He could do this.  
Hopefully Harry won't notice the frequent lingering stares. It was just impossible to resist looking at the beautiful boy.


	10. One year later

One year later

Whew thank god the year was over. Harry couldn't wait for some peace and quiet now that the last of the students had left for summer. It's been an odd year.  
Teaching was definitely fun and he was good at it but it was so exhausting. No wonder all his professors looked so tired all the time haha Snape was right kids are such brats. Harry has no idea how Severus has managed to teach and spy for all those years no wonder he was always so cranky.

That's another big change in Harry's life Snape has become Severus to him over the year. He's not sure if the year would have gone so smoothly without all his help.

Merlin Harry was right in thinking they would become friends. He spent most of his free time in Severus's quarters. Mostly grading papers and having a nightcap but also getting to know Severus. He was very funny when you got to know his sense of humour and really intelligent. Some nights they would stay up having debates about various topics. Harry found those moments to be his favourite times.

Also Severus has this adorably way of blushing when he's flustered that's almost unnoticeable unless your really looking at him. Harry's also noticed how attractive Severus's is all long legs, broad shoulders and dark eyes. It's like they can look into your soul. 

Dear merlin Harry's so far gone for Severus it's getting ridiculous. But he decided tonight he was finally gonna act .

He was a gryffindor after all and he was always better with actions than words.

Taking a deep breath he knocks on Severus door and then walks in.  
Severus looks up and gives him a smirk.  
Breath catching Harry slowly walks towards him and gently places a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you" Harry's says slowly pulling back.  
Severus stunned blinks quickly "about bloody time Harry" and pulls him into another kiss full of passion and promise.

The End


End file.
